User talk:Proffessor of Twilight
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Edge Chronicles wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Captaintwig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fawfulfan (Talk) 20:26, May 7, 2010 Welcome Welcome. Glad I can be of help. Captaintwig 12:46, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Help Sure, I'll help you. You can edit pages by clicking on the "Edit" link next to each title. It's pretty easy to swim around here. Always remember to put links: Select the word (like: Twig) and click on the little chain on the same bar. Then add the page name. More... the ship names and book names are always Italic. If you want to say something happened in a certain book, always say: "During/In the events of..." Never give your opinion on writting an article. When you are editing an article about, for example flight-rocks, use the present simple. But if you're editing about , for example Beyond the Deepwoods, use the simple past. I guess! that's the way I do it. And try not to make spelling mistakes. And you can also have fun chatting with us in the Talk Pages. Have you seen my website? www.edgechroniclesfan.webs.com ? If you need anything else, just ask.... Hey, what's your favourite book and character? I forgot to tell you... after you explore my website... if you want to write articles or make fan art, or if you find out something cool about the Edge, you can tell me about it so I can put it on the website. It's me and five more fans, the Edge Team, the ones that take care of the website.... If you'd like to join... Knight Academic Well, I would mostly want to be a knight academic, but I would also like to be a sky pirate. Knightacademic42 15:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC) oh Wow, you really know your stuff about the edge, but I was saying if I could. Knightacademic42 18:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Favorite It's really hard to decide, but my favorite book would be Vox and my favorite trilogy would be the Rook Trilogy. Knightacademic42 19:28, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok, any time I receive fan art I'll try to send you. But be warned most of the drawings come directly from school books and math notebooks! EdgeTraveller 20:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) fan art Check out my user blog for my fan art. The website is not yet up and running but the address is stormskimmer.webs.com Captaintwig 22:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Setting Up a blog to set up a blog, go to your home page, then click on the blog tab in the main section and edit that page. If you need more help just ask Captaintwig 22:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Working together Sure, I love that idea! We can use a page on my website to line it on! We'll have to work this up... Sometimes I'm too busy, mind you! What are your ideas? I have the idea of a couple of normal people enter the Edge. Like the last drawing in the Immortals. EdgeTraveller 15:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) PS: It was you who wrote the message Idea, right? No-one signed it. Writing So, how do you think we should start the story? Sorry for late reply How can I dislike Wig-wigs? How can you like them? They're EVIL Captaintwig 18:46, June 28, 2010 (UTC)